The Four Horsemen
by blackpackager
Summary: On the day the kyubi was seal something else was unleash upon the world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer .. dont own naruto or any of the characters !

And the prophecy given by the toad has come to pass the child of prophecy was born but unknown to everyone that was just half the story or better to say half the prophecy the child of destiny the one destined to save or doom the world but there was more to this than the toad revealed to their summoner so many years ago a second part that goes like this " **choosen by destiny to lead cast aside by man and declared not worthy by the summons of his family and deem not worthy of his birthright he will bring the world to its knees he will find allies curse with the same power as him born on fire shall be War and bring ruin to the world the one on lightning is strife and brings conquest the one on rocks will be fury and bring torment then the last one will born on demons he will be death and bring despair 14 years shall pass till the seal of their powers break only when the 4 are together their power will awaken choose wisely the wrong choice will destroy the world** " the second part to be given 10 years after the fox has fallen

October 10 ….. the fox attacked the hidden village of the leaf 3 children were born into the house of the 4th hokage a master of seals but something went wrong a masked man tried to take the nine tailed fox for its power and failed but in the middle of the sealing something different happen …..

what are u doing to our children .. don't u know they will be hated for what they will carry just put it back in me I wont die tsunade has heal me enough tebane ! said kushina

no I cant do it your body wont be able to keep him contained your hurt too much im sorry my love said minato at that moment the sealing was about to start the hand signs where made and the nine tails last attack was about to connect to their bodies when "boom" jiraiya and tsunade manage to save both of them from the claw that would have claimed their life's hitting both of its legs they bring the demon to the ground where jiraiya made seal array with the power of senjutsu draining everything he and his summoned toad could give but effectively paralyzing the nine tail fox at that moment tsunade use strongest poison technique she and katsuyu had on their arsenal both summoners unable to keep their summons dispel them trying to recover while the fox struggle to move but unable to do so the fox just howl in pain

at the time this battle was going on the shinigami was watching them and unlike any other time he had been summoned this time he laugh his form change to that a of a business man and he walk to the children on the sealing altar

**so you want me to seal that demon on your children **he asked ….

both of the parents were confused to this development they just nodded

**which ones would u want they cant contained the demon alone is too much for them so ill let you choose who will you spare of this ? **

Behind them 2 more people walk to them this were jiraiya and tsunade they manage to stall the demon when they reach minato and kushina they also found the scene beyond words the shinigami itself had appeared not his manifestation not one of his minions THE SHINIGAMI the demon in charge of dealing with the souls was there in front of them ready to make a deal

**ask them for advice make this choice right its more important than anything else in the world what u choose today will be the wave of change for this world that's the reason that I deem this moment worthy of my presence **said the demon

minato and jiraiya look at each other and said THE PROPHECY

**yes the prophecy the child that will bring darkness or light the one that will doom the world or save it choose wisely for if you make the wrong choice the balance of power will be lost and you may indeed make him a destroyer that cant be saved .. would it be one of your daughters or the boy?** said the demon in the form of a man looking at minato with a smile

the shinigami then started to walk toward the children he got close to the boy and said :

**you choose a good name maelstrom … sound funny the way you say it but what it means is more appropriate that u can ever imagine .. **

and to the surprise of everyone he lift up the boy just look at him ..

eye to eye his blue eyes looking into the eyes of the monster that takes the souls of the world

**strong **the demon said with a smile putting him back on the altar then he grab both girls and look into their eyes and to everyone surprise unlike the older brother both started to cry and move trying to escape from his grasp he only laugh and put them back …

**now give me your answer minato and kushina namikaze who will be the one spared of this cur.. ** shinigami looked back many chakra signatures appear going to their location so he move his hand to the sky .. **seems we got company but no matter this will go without interference ** as he finish saying that a black barrier cover the field no one able to see trough it

**so who will you spared the boy or one of the girls ? **Said the demon

minato looked at the demon in front of him and started to think every possibility every chance thinking on every word that the shinigami had said and 1 thing stood out on it **u may indeed make him a destroyer **him thought minato is this the hint I need to make this choice ? Do I sacrifice my girls for the chance of salvation ? BUT WHATS THE SHINIGAMIS GAME ON THIS he thought what does he give me this hint this chance to play on his hands what is his gain …..

**I gain nothing on this you know but for the first time I was given the opportunity to give a push on the history of the world the one in a lifetime chance to be part of the history in the making instead of just looking from my kingdom of souls normally I can only see from the darkness but not this time take the hint or leave it be. the choice has to be done anyway the prophecy will be fulfilled, destiny has given you a chance to play this game the chance only gods can have so what would your choice be human ? ** the demon said as if reading his mind

everyone was looking at minato knowing that what the shinigami said may have been what was on minato's mind

seal it in the girls we will keep it secret no one will know what happen tonight this may be the right choice or the wrong one I don't know all that I do know is that if what he hinted is true if our son gets the demon we maybe facing the end. answer minato while stopping his wife from interfering with the demon work both jiraiya and tsunade tried to move just to be stop by darkness

**good choice human you have played your part perfectly this is amusing your choice would u regret it ? Would it save the world or doom it ? I wonder this is amazing ! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA so shall be done .** A scythe appear on his right arm and he moved towards the fox and said : **rejoice your part of the history in the making you will play your part as everyone else has ** at that moment the fox was cut in half and the shinigami grab both parts of the soul one on each hand and walk towards the girls and in a single move his hand went into their bellies their eyes turning red for a second and the seal appearing on their bodies after that death started to walk toward the gate he came from with a smile on his face

STOP said minato AREN'T U GOING TO CLAIM MY SOUL AS YOUR PAYMENT ?

**NO **he said **Don't get me wrong human your soul is mine to collect in the end WHEN and WHERE are mine to pick and this time ill let you see the history your making lets say its a thanks for the gate you open and nothing more you save me the time to open a gate and alert the world of my presence but don't forget your soul will be mine human im the collector of souls I live for eternity whats a few more years for me ? **With that he disappear in the portal and the barrier went down only them knowing what happen in those minutes that had change the world forever

but unknown to them the eyes on the little guy had turn golden for a second

Authors note ...

first try if people like it ill keep going with it


	2. Chapter 2 : Meetings of gods and demons

I dont own naruto or any of them

Things to take into consideration below ….

**Lords of Existence ..**

**Bijuu**

_flashbacks _

**Chapter 2 : Meetings of gods and demons **

on different plain of existence a meeting of beings beyond imagination was taking place a tear on time and space open before them and a guy in business attire walk into the room

Lord Chaos you have returned said his second in comand

**yes its done the fox has been sealed and the four horseman have been born I was even able to even see war those blue eyes that don't know fear incredible I have to thank lord creator for the chance to see it with my own eyes who could have thought we had to send them back into that world but as human children this time** said Lord Chaos

**yes last time was a millenia ago when we send the four horseman to help them save their world from a stupid tree** said one of the 4 beings on the room

Mi lord language said his subordinate

**who could have thought u could talk a little like us brother you being light order and all that im impressed **said the 3rd being

**SILENCE** said the last being on the room **CHAOS ,ORDER AND DESTINY im not here to see you fight like you always do my children we have a world that need to be fixed a mistake in creation ** said as he walk to a window to see the galaxies upon galaxies that they had created **Im the one above all the god of creation the strongest of the beings that transcend time space and yet this world has been a failure for us every time we get to this point **said as he showed them a image on monitor **We always get to this the tree gets revived they fail and keep going inside this illusion believing they had won they cant do it alone it throws the balance off order and chaos life and death every creature ends up dead but alive inside the branches the first time they succeeded because of the horsemen what they called the sage of the six paths was a amazingly powerful human but he was just that a human we were able to send the horsemen to maintain balance and let the human survive but who could have thought all the hopes of destiny and order failed **said Lord Creator

**but this is just what we had to do father** said order ** we only create them and leave destiny go on them we are not to interfere we normally just watch from our domains having faith is just letting them exist on their own we do intervene when necessary but in this world there's still a chance for order **

**Hahahahhahhahah and they said im the mad one** said Lord Chaos **how can there be order when there's no chance for chaos ? They live in a dream world feeding a giant tree that will not let them die or live on their own im tired of seeing a world that will not let me have their souls im mad at not seeing fights anymore im a being of chaos death destruction and darkness yet this world ends up on nothing you are supposed to be light order life are u not angry of not being able to do a thing for them ? All because they failed to meet the cut of survival ? And you ** said Lord Chaos as he pointed his fingers to Destiny **this is your fault above everyone else you just use your power without thinking of the consequences you destroy the balance and now we have to intervene by sending the strongest souls into this world **

**im sorry **saiddestiny and she move towards the monitor **but theirs a chance with the horsemen in play we can change the outcome of the battle we can stop this from happening **she said as she was touching the monitor

**then its agreed we will play this our way call the makers make them prepare their weapons just make sure they are compatible with this world the last we need know is to change the future beyond this **said lord creator

**CHAOS prepare 4 teachers for them to know the arts of chaos and destruction **

**ORDER prepare 4 teachers as well for love and compassion they have the powers of the 4 nephilin but they will be humans we need them to save a world not just destroy it **

**DESTINY send the prophecies and make sure no one can link them to the first one make them believe is something else when they reach 7 the weapons will drop from the sky and at 15 they acquire their own now dismissed we will meet again when they reach 4 ** said Lord Creator

**father but what of the other 3 horsemen the only one we saw was war what of strife death and fury?** Said order

**its already taken care of **said destiny as the monitor change to the show the 4 children

**the son of a hokage , the granddaughter of a tsuchikage , the son of the priestes on the land of demons and a rich blond orphan girl **said order

after that they started to leave the room till only chaos and Lord creator were alone

**why father why you ask me to made them choose the girls when we know war could use the fox power to the fullest?** **And what about splitting it ?**Lord chaos asked …

**is simple my son war is the leader of the 4 he needs to enjoy fighting would he enjoy it having the ability to destroy any conflict he gets into alone?** **As for the other one is a easy one he is loyal to the ones hes close to do you think having to protect both his little sisters would be without fighting?** Said Lord creator

**HAHAHAHHHAHA nice now I understand father now I know where I get my chaos side** said chaos as he left the room

**now My Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse show the world what you can do save it or destroy it conquer it or let it burn the choice is yours just destroy the tree what you choose to do after is up to you **said lord creator as he sit on his throne drinking some red wine …

meanwhile on the legion of doo .. WAIT WAIT I mean konoha …...

as the business man was crossing the portal 2 girls had grab hold of each others hands and inside them 2 demons were about to have a conversation ….

**Ying kyubi ** you know who that was right my other self

**Yang kyubi **yes that was the lord of chaos and his weapon of choice the scythe to think one of the primordials would come down instead of the 4 monsters they command and to make it more amazing he split us completely even giving us consciousness at the same time

**Ying kyubi ** but why would they want to intervene when the last time we see their monsters was when the old man was creating us

**Yang kyubi** yes the same weapon that split us all those years ago the scythe the one they called death had back then its been a millenia so what do we do now this seal is enforce with a primordial energy we cant force our way out of here unless they loose control

**Ying kyubi** he said we will play our part like all the other would

**and u will do as we command foxy we need you to help us develop our greatest weapon the strongest of the horseman **said Lord Order **as to why u would do as we said is simple we fail you die and become part of the tree you once were we succeed and you might be free to roam the land again we already talk to the other 8 demons but only you know where the first rider will be for 1 reason only he will protect the girls since they are family but we need him to learn love and compassion so little foxy your job is to do that part **

**Ying/Yang kyuby's** HELL NOOOOO WE ARE THE STRONGEST DEMON ON THIS WORLD I WILL NOT BE SOMEONE TEACHER ON LOVE AND COMPASION THE NEXT THING YOU MIGHT WANT IS FOR ME TO BE THE PET OF THE READ HEADS ! I PREFER DEATH !

**Are you sure that's the answer to one of the beings that can actually made that request come true ? **said Lord Order as he materialize his weapon of choice his golden sword

**so whose gonna go first? Ying or Yang?**

Both sides of the demon looked at each other with **yang** asking ying

cant we do it? I don't wanna be erased from existence and I know you don't want to either we need our vengeance against those eyes this might not be the best set up we can hope for but our chances are greater if we help them

**ying** FINE but the price is our vengeance we want to kill him madara is ours to chew on !

**Nice to be doing business with you foxy we will meet again** said Lord order as he put the sword on his shoulder and turn around **check his eyes the ritual that lord creator made for his power to be contained is about to happen when his eyes glow golden again his power will be release on the world look forward to it **

**Yang kyubi** I guess we are babysitting this time then

**Ying kyubi** this might be a different type of fun but im not being the nice little fox for this redhead ill keep my end of the bargain but ill do it on my way you ?

**Yang kyubi** same …. check it is starting 

for the demons eye it was different than for the humans that surrounded the kids they could see the beam on energy that came into the little guys body and his eyes glowing golden sealing their fate to show the demon of war about love and compassion

unknown to everyone every summon in the world had receive a prophecy:

_**The four stars shall fall from the sky to the world bringing the power to change the tides of battle **_


	3. Chapter 3 Of Goddess and Doubts

I do not own anyone on this story :P

chapter 3 Of Goddess and Doubts

as the barrier was being created the ones that had arrived where danzo and his root as he look at the barrier he said: break it we have to get the fox before anyone else we don't have much time before sarutobi arrives destroy the barrier and kill everyone retrieve the fox or the junchiruki

he look in awe as everyone in his squad was fighting every jutsu they know every element possible bugs , summons nothing worked

To think they had this kind of barrier and we never knew this barrier is amazing a solid barrier that allows nothing to get in incredible change of plans as soon as the barrier is down you are to capture them alive we will have foo mind-walk them and pull the information on this barrier then we will kill them this will be my greatest weapon ! the nine tailed fox and this barrier will make the best of combos ! yes this will bring me to my rightful place ill be hokage by force ! As he was finish someone behind them was clapping then there was a angelic laugh that brings chills to their cores

**Funny to think you could only crave power in the middle of the mess this fox made is amusing** said the figure as it was walking towards them as she got closer everyone could see a beautiful girl around 20 years of age dressed on a black robe that marked her figure **but no danzo even if we were to give you the knowledge for this barrier no human alive could make it well thinking on it right now 4 have been born with the ability to create it but this information would not be useful for you since you will die in the next 3 minutes **as she finish on her hands her weapon of choice her favorites appear a pair of hooked swords the one on the left was pure black the one on the right was white as snow

**my brothers gift is good for this kind of fight im not much of a fighter but this sword are bless by chaos and order so all I have to do is this** she said as she slash the air in front of her with the swords ..

to danzo's surprise every root agent fall to the ground in pieces ..

**You really are not a treat to our plans but you will be annoying trying to stop their growth or trying to make them weapons we need him to learn love compassion feelings and you will be a stone in our way so like my brothers have come down to earth ill also will do something to make our plan fall in to place mmmm but there's 2 more people that will be stones in our way isnt it **… her eyes glow and 2 more people appear beside danzo the elders of konoha Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane **Yes this should do you nicely you 3 will be missed not much but missed ** WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS! Scream the elderly woman WHO IS SHE DANZO ! Said the other  
I don't know the answer to that all I know is she has the power to kill every root you see before you with a single strike of her sword

**Ooops !** She said **may bad I never tend to tell my name but I guess this would be your last request so ill honor it my name is Destiny, as for why im here im just taking out the trash.  
my brothers are so mean** she said as a cute pout on her face **they always give me the dirty work ! **

the 3 elder where confused but they knew they had to fight** earth style , wind style and fire style **

**too late** she said before they could finish she move her white sword from left to right then she made a trust motion with the black sword the bodies fall to the ground but their souls were extracted and had a black cut on the middle of their bodies the size of her blade **ill let you see this since we are already here and I don't wanna miss it this is the ritual of sealing is use to suppress his power from being know to the world **she said as the golden beam of light came down from the sky and the eyes of the infant glow golden **he is the strongest weapon the world would ever see the fox is a but a kitty compared to the power he will posses but that's enough for today I have a meeting to attend bye bye **she said as a rift between dimensions appear she walk trough it and it close as it did the black cuts on the souls started to burn the souls from the inside out wiping them from existence

When the barrier finally went down the sight of bodies cut to pieces all around them was overwhelming

what happen in here while we were inside the barrier said minato

I have no clue but this are root agents answer jiraiya as he was looking at the seal they had carved on their bodies

how do you know ? Ask kushina

because that's danzo's sealandwer jiraiya as he show them the seal carved on their back of their head to suppress their feelings

Danzo and the elders are over there! Said tsunade as she rush to them trying to see if they were alive

they are dead tsunade said and it was no longer than 5 minutes ago we can still retrieve memories lets get a yamanaka hurry jiraiya ! We have to know what happen here ! She said as she was changeling her chakra into their dead bodies to keep them in stable condition for the mind walker to work in them no more than 3 minutes later he was back with inoichi yamanaka. shikakku nara, choza akimichi and the third hokage sarutobi shiruzenwho were already on their way after dealing with the chaos on the village

as they saw what was before them the mind walker went straight to the bodies already knowing what his mission was like all those years ago on the 3rd war he needed to recover all the knowledge he could from the 3 bodies he didnt have much time so he touch all 3 bodies on their heads and a yamanaka clan symbol appear making a connection to inoichi as the connection was done he went into the 55 hand signs required for the technique to work he puts hi hands on the floor and chakra web joined the 3 heads symbol to his hands Yamanakas secret technique MEMORIES FROM THE ABYSS he said  
the knowledge he was getting was beyond what he could have thought plans to kill the hokage, secret bases, deals with people from the council, secret alliances, information on orochimaru, there was a bit of everything as this was getting trough his head he reach for a chakra store seal on his bag and 3 scrolls the size of a summoning one appear he put his hand on his forehead and use another technique MIND TO PAPER as he touch the scroll the scroll started to be fill with images of the knowledge he was getting from his technique he repeated the action 2 more times and fall unconscious to the ground the technique had drained him of chakra and doing it 3 times in less than 15 minutes had taken its toll on his body and mind

he will need to rest said tsunade as she was channeling her chakra on inoichi to speed up the healing process on his body  
We will need him when we call the council in a few hours we need to check whats was danzo and the elders doing here and who kill them said minato also so they can understand what happen inside the barrier its better if they see it for themselves than to try to explain it

at this comment sarutobi looked at them and ask what do you mean minato ?

We have no way to explain what went down inside that barrier there's no easy way to say it without people thinking we are crazy so the best chance is showing you all trough the yamanakas mirror technique as he finished his comment kushina was walking to them with both girls and tsunade was bringing naruto  
lets get them to the hospital for a check up also kushina needs some rest said tsunade as she was playing with the little ones hand

get closer ill get us to the hospital said minato as they other got closer minato concentrated on his marker on the hospital and in a blur of yellow light they disappeared from the battlefield

as they appeared on the hospital the nurses rush to them taking them in the little ones were fine so they were put on their mothers room inoichi had a mild case of chakra exhaustion minato was different he only had a few bruises which greatly surprise tsunade since she thought he had internal damage and was hiding it, kushina beside giving birth was fine just tired so she was gonna stay on the hospital for observation under shizune and tsunade's care as they got the all clear minato went to kushina's room to check on her

how are you my love he said

kushina: im fine just confused on what happen tonight … did we do the right thing ? Is this gonna be fine or whats gonna happen to our kids whats gonna happen to naruto she said to minato with her eyes full of tears

minato: I .. don't know all we can do is love our children and hope for the best we have no idea what really happen or whats gonna happen so lets just take this one day at a time

he was about to leave when a anbu appear on the door : Lord fourth. lord third and jiraiya sama asked for your presence on the tower they said to tell you the scrolls are tainted

minato: tell them ill be there in a minute  
as he finish the anbu disappeared on a swirl of leaves  
I have to go my love he said as he kissed kushinas forehead. ill be back soon .

before leaving something made him turn back and he walked towards the triplets and looked at them the 2 girls were sleep the little guy was just looking at him and like the shinigami had donea few minutes before he lift him up and their eyes meet. eye to eye he could only wonder what HE had meant after looking at his eyes he could only wonder what this little guy would do in the future he was proud and scared could this baby his son be the one on the prophecy his teacher had talk about could his son be the savior or the destroyer? He has no beast inside him that could corrupt him so what was his fear .. his daughters hold the demon split in 2 the influence should be minimal and kushina is gonna use her chains later to increase the security on them and yet he was confused what was this feeling on his gut that his son could be stronger than a demon should i seal his chakra ? but what if eh is the savior? but what if he is a destroyer i dont know what to do he thought as he put him back on the bed with his sisters and he walk to the door ready to leave when a voice took him out of his thoughts

Believe in him she said: he is our son after all  
a smile appeared on his face she was right it was their son after all. They will love him for who he was .  
And he disappeared from the room on a yellow blur

At least that's what they thought … unknown to them their fear had already put a seed of doubt on their hearts a doubt that would make them take the wrong choices but they wont find out until 10 years later when its already too late …... 

authors note ..

yeah the techniques are own creation and very much self explanatory so good luck :P


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes

Dont own it or anyone in the story !

Chapter 4 Mistakes

In a blur of yellow energy the 4th appear on his office

minato we have problem the elders and danzo had scheme yours and sensei deaths said jiraiya

WHAT ! said minato How can that be I know we had our differences but to plan a coup ? Why how

everything is here the information acquired by inoichi is beyond what any of us could have expected 80% of the civilian council was bought by them their plan was to slowly bring u to madness with a new poison they created with orochimaru with that deem you unfit to lead and given the chance they would have taken control by democracy with the civilian council vote on their side as for me they would have made it look like I died a peaceful death on my sleep but that's not the reason we call you theirs something else and its about their deaths jiraiya has told me about that went down inside the barrier and I can say I understand why you said you would be consider insane but after reading how danzo and the others died I can give you the benefit of the doubt is unthinkable a single person slaughter root on 1 move said sarutobi

She called herself destiny there are many parts that are in white and it seem part of a conversation but we don't know why it doesn't appear in the scroll but what does appear is her name and about her weapons that's all we know she also mentions a lord of chaos and order and her weapons to be blessed with their power after that danzo and the elders died with a motion from left to right from her white sword said jiraiya as he went to the window in the office

this is weird is like someone is playing a game with us by putting the pieces on the rights places as if they are guiding us, could this be related to what the shinigami said to the fox before splitting it and sealing it inside them said minato

at this sarutobi hiruzen looked at him with worry .. in what or better to say in who did you seal the fox minato

he use the girls for it sensei answer jiraiya as he began explaining what happen

so let me get this straight you use the death reaper seal to split the fox seal it in your daughters and choose to spare your son cause the shinigami hinted he may end up as a destroyer of the world if you put the soul of the nine tail fox on him ? And he didn't collect your soul

Yes both of them answer ..

I don't know what to do and I been thinking what you told me about that prophecy the toads give you sensei could this be the time ? I your student could have the chance to choose between saving the world or doom it ? He said as he broke in tears. what do I do do I sacrifice my flesh and blood my own son for the world to be spared? Tell me what to do I need to know he said in anger as he was confused about everything his emotions had finally caught up to him his worries his anger his pride and honor on one side he had his family on the other the village that he had taken the oath to protect above all else

and yet here he was broken in front of his teacher and his teachers teacher

as jiraiya and sarutobi looked at him they both felt guilt no man should be forced by destiny to choose between his duty and his family but here they were with a choice what to do about maelstrom the little guy was born no less than 1 hour ago and yet his life was already in danger the first to talk was sarutobi as he remember what his teacher once said: Believe in the will of fire he said love is the key to peace we don't know what the future holds we don't know what the future might bring we can only believe that love will prevailed and the will of fire will be passed on to the next generation

this words had given the blond hokage new hope he had a chance to make this right he has 1 chance and he will take it he will do his best to passed the will of fire to his son

thank you lord sarutobi your wisdom brings hope to my heart but I believe that we need a contingency plan in case we fail a fail safe might be required shes gonna kill me for this but I taken a decision ill put a seal on naruto

at this revelation both men were stunned WHY they said at the same time

because we don't know what the future holds and theirs one seal that might help us with this the 7 SEALS OF THE END this seals just controls the flow of chakra trough 7 gates reducing it by 50% this might be a cruel thing to do and maybe in fact prevent him from becoming a shinobi but it has to be done as a fail safe

are you sure you want to do that to your own son ? Asked sarutobi as he imagine what it would be like to do that to his own son asuma this decision might in fact be worse than choosing to seal the demon on his daughters … But how are you going to hide this ? If he ever learns about this he might in fact hate you minato said hiruzen in a tone between sadness and anger

I have a better question what do you think kushina is gonna do to you when she learns about this ?  
Do you think you would survive the anger of the red devil ? Fighting for the nation is one thing but here is like trying to take a cub from a lioness are you sure you wanna go trough with this ? Said jiraiya

yes ill deal with it said minato knowing that this might be the hardest thing to do

call the council in 2 hours we will take their heads before doing anything else the traitors need to be dealt with also called tsunade and ask her to do a check up on naruto full check up everything chakra network , x rays everything she can do tell her to do it said minato to jiraiya also please ask her to prepare a room in emergency I might need it later he said as he steeled his resolve

is your mind made up about this think about it a little longer think about your family this might be the wrong way to go about it think minato what if he is the savior right now you believe he is the destroyer but what if he is the savior? You might be dooming the world by having him sealed not only that he is barely 1 hour old and your already deciding his whole life with this I know it might sound right you have a oath to keep to the village I understand that but there's more ways to go about it said sarutobi in anger

we will do this in one year his chakra network has to be develop more so even if I want to do it I cant do it until his first birthday we will wait for it to even try it maybe we can find a different way in the the year we have left now if your excuse me I have to tell a red devil about this OH god she gonna kill me he said as he disappeared in a blur of yellow energy

sensei this might not be right but im with him on this the world is at a stake I promise ill try to train him and show him the will of fire said jiraiya

I don't think this is right but it is true the world is in danger give it your best jiraiya he might not be a shinobi after his seals but show him what the will of fire is about. that love can bring peace should he be a destroyer we might prevent it by showing him what love is ! should he be a savior love will be his greatest strength the seal can be release should we take the wrong decision now lets just hope we are not mistaken ill take a leap of fate I still don't think this is right but let see what the future brings

as he finish he lowered the privacy seals on the office and called the anbu squad to inform them of what their mission that night will be raiding the traitors houses at the time they are summon to the council chambers and jiraiya went to talk to tsunade about doing a full check up on naruto

on a different plain of existence lord creator had called destiny …

**Is this your doing my daughter are you the one whose making this happen ?** Lord of creation asked his daughter **No father this is what wars soul has brought upon his destiny has attracted a never ending cycle of battle for survival I cant change what is gonna happen. his destiny is locked in stone his life will be a war against all odds im sorry ** she said as she had already tried to influence the destiny this child was gonna have to live trough and failed

**what about the other 3 did their destiny change like war has?** Said Lord Creator

**No father they are on their way to be the best of the best the one in lightning will be adopted in the family of the raikage since their family were close the one on the land of demons will be trained by the monks on the demon temple the one on the land of rock will be trained by her family to the fullest this one is the only anomaly** said Lady destiny

**I wonder was it a mistake to choose this land that talks about love bringing peace as the birth place of war ? Would this anomaly happen on a different place ?** He asked destiny as he close his eyes ..

**yes father every scenario comes to this he gets sealed and struggles to show everyone he can be the best no matter if rich or poor if he is raised by a family or alone his life is a struggle is like a war with life itself **she said ..

**Interesting I want you to go down to earth to be precise I want you to talk to the demons sealed on his sisters there will be a slightly change of plans as this stands he will be left alone by his 7th birthday we need to change that you know what to do my daughter now go do what must be done **

**on my way father **she left the room leaving lord creator alone he went to his throne and started to think a horseman can change destiny itself instead of being trained by his family as it was the plan he has to struggle to do it well not that his family was gonna do it whole heatedly but still it was for them to form a bond yet he rejects destiny and forces himself to engage in war with fate itself you really are the manifestation of war itself he smile and lifted his glass of wine into the sky **FOR WAR THE GREATEST WARRIOR SHOW FATE THAT NOT EVERYONE CAN BE TAMED !**

Destiny appear inside the seal of the yin kyubi first :  
**Hello** she said with a melodious voice **im here to give you something so you can pass the time **

**Yin Kyubi** lady destiny welcome to my humble sewer wish I could offer you something but unless you want some sewer water im all tied up at the moment what can I do for you

**I came to bright your day lets say its a thank you for working with us also I need to ask something from you** said destiny

**Yin Kyubi** a thank you you say ? Before that I need to know what else we have to do

**Is simple both of you were tasked to teach him of love and compassion trough his sisters but we need to add 1 thing to this never to leave him behind it shouldn't be that hard since even the demon foxes never left behind their kin that's all as for the thank you I can offer a change of scenery anything you ask ill even change the form of the seal so instead of a sewer can be something different if yo want I can even allow you to have access to a portion of the akashic records so you wont get bored the greatest library in the world so you wont get bored even get knowledge that might help on the long run what do you say ? Would you help us with this too?**

Said destiny with a smile on her face

**Yin Kyubi** its not like I have a choice do I ? but I need 1 more thing if possible my fox form I cant change on my own to my human shape it will be annoying trying to read a book in a library as a huge fox

**Deal** she snapped her fingers and the sewer turned into a library fill with box and the fox turned into a humanoid form a black suit , black hair white skin and red eyes with a slit eyes the seal had taken the form of a belt with the kanji for seal on it

**Yin Kyubi** thank you lady destiny its been a pleasure doing business with you

**likewise we will meet again kurama** and she created a tear between dimensions to keep with her mission

**Yin Kyubi** I wonder why they are getting involved this much he said as he grab a book and went to a table to read

on the Yang side of the kyubi …

**Yang Kyubi** you grace me with your presence my lady what can a demon like myself do for you

**I really im surprise both of you have been polite I really thought this was gonna be different I thought roars and shows of power will be required but after seeing your dark side I was a bit surprise he was sarcastic at the beginning but he change quick after he hear my proposal so would you be the same I wonder **she said to the giant fox

**Yang Kyubi** maybe if the proposal is good I don't see why not its not like I can say no to one as beautiful and powerful as you my lady

**so that's what it is power that's good to know you respect power **

**Yang Kyubi** yes we are manifestations of chakra itself so what we respect is power

**good to know so this is my proposal I want you to do 1 more thing beside show him him love and compassion and that is to never leave him behind you have to influence the girl feelings a little push her in the right direction his parents and the adults will fear and go to great length to keep him at bay but we want him to have attachments bonds to his family loyalty is the main trait of war so do you agree with us would you help us ? **

**Yang Kyubi** as I said before I don't see why not its not like I can refuse but I wonder whats in it for me

**the same as your other side I offer you more freedom a change of scenery and access to a portion of the akashic records so you can have something to pass the time **

**Yang Kyubi** so all I have to do is make sure the girl never leave his kin behind ? That's it ? Sounds simple enough since you offer a portion of the records I take it you also would give me my humanoid form ?

**Yes that is the deal **

**Yang Kyubi** fine the terms are agreeable ill do it I want a sea, a house and fishing gear

**as you wish** she said as the scenery started to change and his form too his humanoid form was dressed in fishing attire a fishing rod on his back a tattoo with the kanji for seal on his right shoulder on the distance a small house and a sea full of life

**Nice to be doing business with you kurama we will meet again **

**Yang Kyubi** woow i thought something like this would never be possible they really are the lords of creation but I wonder why they go to this much trouble he said as he went towards the sea to get his first meal in years

outside of the seals a different conversation was taking place well more like a beat-down the 4th was stuck on the wall of the hospital after his wife had use her chains he had enter no more than 5 minutes ago to the room and he put a privacy seal to make sure no 1 would enter or listen to their conversation

as soon as he mention seal and naruto on the same sentence he was hit at full force and 5 of the 10 chainsthe other 5 had stuck to the ground reshaping the seal but it was too late to try to escape from her

she had made a 4 corner seal to block his ability to use the hiraishin everyone outside the seal could see what was happening inside they had hear when she broke the wall with him on her chains breaking the seal he had made and reshape it to the one they were on right now

YOU WHYYYYYYY she scream YOU WANT TO DO WHAT TO OUR SON THAT'S NOT EVEN 2 HOURS IN THIS WORLD JUST FOR A STUPID PROPHECY THAT MIGHT NOT EVEN HAPPEN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ! tebane ! She was furious he could see it in her eyes after having the fox on her most of her life many things had stayed with her even after it was removed one of them was the one in front of him her eyes had turn red with black slit demonic eyes created by anger

kushina listen to me I know it sounds bad but it has to be done we have to do it i promise we will remove it if we are wrong I swear it now please release me he said as blood was coming out of his mouth she had broken a few things inside him ….

WHEN .. she said TELL ME WHEN ARE YOU GONNA RELEASE THE SEAL she started to apply more force into the chains WHEN ! TELL ME NOW !

On his 21st birthday I promise he said in pain !

Outside the seal jiraiya , sarutobi, and tsunade were trying to open the seal to try and save the blonde but no luck she had use the highest barrier she could create for tsunade this was a shock she knew kushina she loved the blond and yet she was here beating the blond to a pulp with no mercy for jiraiya and sarutobi they knew what this was about and bad felt bad for him but there was nothing they could do he had made his choice

kushina hit the ground with her foot releasing the barrier and tossing the blonde toward the 3 people outside I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE FOR AT LEAST A WEAK GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT !

She went towards the children and hug them she was crying this might be one of those things she might regret the balance of the world at the price of his own son the chance of him being a shinobi now was almost none existent the chance of him being strong enough to be a shinobi after being sealed were extremely low she knew that being born on a shinobi family and being the son of a hokage might drive him to try to become a shinoby but with his chakra network seal that might be a dream there were cases like might guy that had become a shinobi without having a strong chakra network but the chances his son could do the same were low tears rain down on them as she lift him up from the bed she could see his blue eyes

as this was happening the 3 person outside were having mixed thoughts

tsunade didn't know what was happening she knew something had gone wrong and had to be about their son yet she couldn't bring herself to ask this scene in front of her was sad she had seen the death of her family or her lover and yet this scene had bring a different type of feeling she was shedding tears without even knowing what was happening .. ill get the pervert to tell whats wrong with this later she shook her head and went to see if the blond was still alive they got him to the emergency side of the hospital he had a few broken bones and was passed out

Jiraiya was just sad at what he was seeing a mother watching her son knowing what was gonna happen in a year he couldn't bring himself to talk he just went to tsunade and help her get the blond to the emergency room they had prepared

sarutobi was the same he couldn't talk so he did the next best thing he could he left the hospital towards the tower to take care of the traitors in the council someone had to deal with this since the hokage was in the hospital

kushina was still looking at her sons eyes but something snapped her out of her trance like state

naruto had move his hand and put it on her nose she didn't know what it was but she felt relieved as if he was telling her don't worry ill make it ill crush them it was a weird sensation but it brought her peace of mind she kiss him on the forehead and put him back on the bed then she did the same to the girls that were still sleep she pull the bed of the little ones as close as she could to hers she wanted to sleep with them as close as possible she was tired everything that happen that night had change many things in their life's as she was falling sleep she said

good nite my little angels naruto, misaki and mikoto rest mommy would protect you. and she fell sleep

that night many things change on the leaf village the civilian council was disbanded many arrested for treason their houses raided and then they were send to T&amp;I so ibiki could .. " talk to them "… the shinobi council will have his meeting in a few days when the acting hokage comes out of the hospital ...

and inside the seal both sides of the foxes had understood why the lords had intervene each of them had receive a scroll with the second part prophecy: _**"choosen by destiny to lead cast aside by man and declared not worthy by the summons of his family and deem not worthy of his birthright he will bring the world to its knees he will find allies curse with the same power as him born on fire shall be War and bring ruin to the world the one on lightning is strife and brings conquest the one on rocks will be fury and bring torment then the last one will born on demons he will be death and bring despair 14 years shall pass till the seal of their powers break only when the 4 are together their power will awaken choose wisely the wrong choice will destroy the world " **_

then as a P.S. the scroll said to be reveal 10 years after the fox has fallen

both sides of the fox had the same thought after reading this:

would they create a monster or a savior I cant wait to find out

authors note ..

im still building the foundation in which to work on the story I know its like 5 6 chapters but it will be worth it later on


	5. Chapter 5 Of Memories And family

Dont own anything on this story :P

Things to take into consideration below ….

**Lords of Existence ..**

**Bijuu**

_flashbacks _

Chapter 5 Of Memories And family

a few days had gone by since that night the council had been called 4 days after the hokage was hospitalized with several internal injuries with tsunade working for 12 hours on the damage he had received at the hands of his wife .. no charges were made against her .. not that he could have done it anyway he knew he was lucky to survive the ordeal he had asked something no mother would consent she only accepted with the promise he would release the seal on their son on his 21st birthday

on the council they had seen the memories of minato, jiraiya, tsunade and kushina courtesy of inoichi kushina was not present at the time though she had chosen to stay with the children she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them also she had promise to send the hokage to the hospital again if he ever shows himself before a week had passed on the meeting many things had been decided like reconstruction on the village and what to do about the civilian council they had decided to reinstate it without the power of intervene on shinobi affairs none zero nada … they could only give ideas or decisions regarding the village but never again have power on the shinobi council or be able to influence their decisions this had brought about many arguments with the council members that were clean but they also understood that the point about their power was valid even more with the prof they had collected on danzo they also had seen the urge on medical ninja they had taken into consideration that if they had taken tsunades advise all those years ago maybe some life's would have been saved on October 10

lastly the issue about naruto was touch upon when tsunade listen to it she now understood kushina's anger she was angry as well she hit the wall in anger making many spider web like lanes on the reinforce wall of the council many were angry as well the inuzuka clan with their pack mentality tried to argue on the grounds that pups are the future and the future should not be cripple before even started to walk the yamanaka, nara and achimichi were also in the same line of thought then there were the hyugas with their ideals of family fate and control they didn't argue they thought it was better than the alternative alternative been execution … the sarutobi clan were against it but they had taken a leap of faith … for good or bad the kurama and their own problem with POWER . Had made the decision quick power that cant be controlled has to be suppressed for the good of the people then the last 2 in the room the anbu representative and the representative of the police force both were ok with it

therefore naruto's fate had been sealed literally … 4 clans against 3 the police, the anbu plus the hokage himself the seal ceremony to be made on his first birthday when his chakra network has fully adapted to his body

Unknown to them 4 creatures were on the back of the room .. the 4 strongest beings on creation they just had a smirk on their faces they knew this was gonna happen the changes they made were looking good on the horizon but they were still thinking on wars ability to change fate that had been a surprise in a way war had created a battle for survival and power against fate itself it was unheard off yes they were witnessing it first hand the destiny they had prepare was one in which he will be trained and loved by his family that had been the main reason they had gone to great lengths to spared war parents just to have this well they knew that even the best of plan could backfire so they weren't angry or even bothered by it they had made the creation itself so they knew better than anyone that there's always flaws on any plan and that the best way to deal with them was to improvise and they were the best at it

a back up plan was always a must for them they had the abilities to be everywhere and nowhere create something out of nothing change the way humans, gods, demons, angels, anything on creation thought

but this development was beyond the grand plan it was amusing this was supposed to be just a extermination of a 10 tailed demon yet now it was entertaining the way this was turning out

so they were gonna watch it till the end

**Who could have thought this was gonna turn out this way its entertaining lets enjoy it this might be more fun than any of the other projects could be** said Lord creator as he disappear to go back to their own dimension

**HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA and I thought I could use my powers a bit .. this humans are interesting I didn't even have to intervene to make this mess **said chaos with a huge smile as he went left

order was sad he just turn around and went to the portal he didn't know how order have been lost were was the family love .. the hopes in what they called the king … **Guess we just have to let this mess sort itself out its entertaining yes but lacks a bit of order ill ask father maybe I can get one agent of order on this maybe Uriel ..** he said as he went trough the gate

destiny was looking at this meeting and she was looking at the changes made on fate for her this was natural she was looking into the future she could see things no one else would she could see how the lines of destiny were forming around this infants life and the people on this village

**The future has promise **she said as she left the place and the gate close

everyone on the council had taken a blood oath a seal to make this a triple S secret the world was at stake and no 1 should know what took place on this day …...

and more days went by .. days turn to weeks .. weeks to months .. many things happen in this time

the little ones learn to crawl .. to say daa .. and maaa, to try to do their first steps at 11 months all 3 could give a few steps naruto been the one that could go longer than his little sisters but then their birthday came ….. they decided to do it after the party they invited many people the house was full of life u could see the new generation running around the backyard screams of joy the little ones were having the time of their life's but for the adults that day was a sad day they knew what they had to do later on that night and everything had been prepared as the party ended around 9 pm they drop their families at their houses and went back to the hokage tower all the clan heads the anbu and the police representative were ready to begin ..

kushina had tried her best in the last year trying to show them that just like mito had said the best way to control a demon was trough love but it didn't work it wasn't the same as having the kyubi their son was different without a demon inside he had the potential of destroying everything on his path … How right and wrong they were but they will find out later on .. as for right now …..

we are ready to begin are you ready sensei said minato to jiraiya who only nodded

then he ask kushina .. My love are you ready .. he knew she was broken inside she was basically forced to help them seal her own son since the seal needed 3 casters and she being an expert on the sealing she was basically order to do it .. tears cover her face as she place her hand on her son face lovingly , tenderly she was asking for forgiveness to him without words he only grab her hand and like a year ago she could feel that peace after looking into his blue eyes it was unheard of. naruto had only one year and she could feel as if he knew what was coming she could see it in his eyes he was gonna take this and crush their beliefs she knew it deep down on her heart

Yes she answer to minato …

the 3 of them took their positions around the sealing altar did the hand signs required and then put their hand on top of naruto's stomach and said 7 SEALS OF THE END …..

the little guy scream with everything he had, he might never know how painful that was when he grows but everyone on the room will always remember this day the scream he made was tearing them apart even the hyuga and the uchiha were touched on this moment the others even more the women had tears the guys on the room were fighting against showing any weakness but it was hard after a good 30 min after the sealing the little guy had finally fallen sleep due to pain, being tired whatever it was .. only the beings from high above will know that answer ..

and just like the time they decided this on the council room they were here as well … the 4 beings that rules creation they just watched the ordeal saw the pain on the little guy but unlike the humans they knew they failed on the sealing they mess up on the timing when they put their hands together ….

instead of reducing 50 % on each gate they mess up …

**HAHAHHAAHAHHA foolish humans ! In your arrogance you have seal 70 % on his total chakra network ! HAHAHHAHHAHAHH **said chaos as he was looking at this mess the chaos was delightful

order just had his hand on his face …... **Should we go back to the drawing board ? this might indeed work against us .. ** he asked …

**Not quite .. they inded seal 70% total but this might indeed work in our favor .. They believe they seal 50% but with this development he might indeed be barely able to go trough the shinobi minimal with no problem **said destiny

**Ohh war u never cease to amaze me you might indeed be our greatest creation** said lord creator with a smile ...**Lets go my children we will meet again when they reach the age of 4 **

and all 4 disappeared going back to their realms the city of light .. the dark palace … the crystal tower in the middle of nowhere and the realm beyond the stars

that night kushina stayed with naruto she loved him and what she had done was unforgivable but it was the only way they found all the others attempts had failed she had him on her arms he was still sleep what he went trough was excruciating

Im sorry my little maelstrom this might have been painful for you but I know you will crush their beliefs you are my son after all. kushina said to naruto as she went into the bed she started to play with his whisker like marks on his face minato was on the door lookin at the scene ..

he went into the bed ..

this was rare for them to do they almost never let the children sleep with them, but this time was different when they came back from the ceremony they found shizune already sleep with both of the girls and as they were gonna put naruto in his room they felt the need to take him with them …

they were on the bed naruto was in the middle both of them and they were looking at his sleeping face

im sorry my son this was harder to us than anyone could imagine maybe when you found about this you will hate me but I hope you can forgive me one day said minato as he was watching naruto

He will he is our son after all said kushina as they watch naruto sleep

they were like this until sleep claim both of them

what they didn't know was that the seal had finally settle inside his body each of the gates with a number from 1 trough 7 and for a second a number seven flash on the middle of his chest …..


	6. Chapter 6 And years go by …

Don't own it OR ANYTHING ON THE STORY .. i wish i did but nothing belong to me

Chapter 6 And years go by …

and the four years passed time to be reunited again the fourth being were in the same room

watching different scenes of naruto's life in the last 4 years like the time he fall after trying to walk the next day after the seal, the time her mother had let him touch her sword or the times his sisters had wake him in the middle of the night after a lightning or a thunder and many more scenes

the first to talk was order …

**Father I want permission to send one of the souls on my possession it might be useful in our plans after all this mess his sealing might make his job harder maybe a soul with a drive for power, order and with unbreakable spirit as help for him might be needed **

Lord chaos said …

**So you want to put a leash on our pet then .. how can that be beneficial for us? we need to break the seal I find it a bit ironic 7 seals .. not 3 not 1 not 2 but 7 **

**Why** said order

**you mean like how the council used the 7 seals to bring apocalypse ?** asked destiny …

**That's my doing my children** Said Lord Creator **What you thought it was coincidence that they find a way to seal part of his power ? Na .. that's was just me playing a bit I have a thing for the dramatic … each seal has been tied to a inner gate for a reason each gate can be controlled by emotions **said Lord Creator as he was looking at the monitor **The seals will open one by one at the right time unlocking 10% boost each time till he is fully release after that his awakening will fix the chakra network the amounts of power they will receive is huge we need them to take on the 10 tails did you you forget .. the amount of power that was suppressed on their birth will be release changing them not only on the outside but on the inside they will have the power to go toe to toe against any tailed demon**

**but for that they need a way to train their inner beasts Chaos have you found the right teachers yet? **

**Yes since bringing teachers from a different plain of existence might change this reality too much thus I decided to look into their summons who could have thought so many beast were hidden in this world I found harpies, ciclops , hundred handers, sirens, centaurs, tigers . Ligers , lions u name it there are so many summons that have never bothered to show themselves to humans but the closest I found to them were dragons they harness their power trough emotions what in this world is called senjutsu for a dragon sage is the control of his emotions to bring out their true power their inner beast that was the closest I could find for them to control and use their Ultimate forms **said Lord chaos

**very well that should suffice order what about their weapons** said lord order

**they are having trouble making the weapons compatible but it will be done by their seventh birthday as schedule For war chaos eater reinforce with chakra conduction material for strife this one was difficult .. and on the monitor appear a pair of guns Mercy and Redemption mercy the right hand gauntlet is the weakest of the two weapons but can be fired without the need to recharge the left gun is redemption this one can be fired 10 times but his power is greater than the mercy but needs a cool down of 10 seconds to recharge can be use with elemental manipulation of any type **

**for fury we have her weapon of choice a whip .. sealed in the form of a sword once release the whip length is 3 meters and can be use with elemental manipulation**

**then last but not least we have deaths weapon the harvester reforged with chakra metal to allow elemental manipulation of any kind also noted on each weapon has been engraved with a seal forbidding anyone else from using the weapons should they fall on the wrong hands, the weapons can be shared by them if the owner allow it said order** as he went back to his seat

**everything is ready on their 7 birthday the weapons will fall from the sky sealed on glass until they claim them on the 15 birthday** said destiny

**very well then have u prepared the talismans and the armors ? **Asked lord creator

**Death's Blessing, Fury's Embrace, Strife's Offering, War's Glory have been prepared as for the armors all 4 abyssal armors are ready they will present themselves to them before the final battle as for what they will wear before that he said as he showed 4 long coats with hoods on the monitor on the wall …**

**they are enchanted to be able to resist anything that can be trow at them . Orange, purple, brown and black robes ** said lord chaos

**before anything else I need to know can I send her soul as agent of order father ?** Said lord order …

**fine send her but I wonder why u want to send her … u want her to stop him or u want her to join him ? An enemy , an ally, or a lover? Anyway i don't wanna know I also know you already release the soul 4 years ago without asking but lets leave it as is .. maybe this becomes a interesting development .. so anyone else wanna send an agent like order ? **Ask lord creator ..

**no but i have a question .. why the mortals believe they seal his power away when the only thing that seal did was to minimized the power he can control on his hands? His body is full of chakra his coils are 3 times greater than anyone his age and will only grow on the amount they can withstand so don't you think the sealing was useless? **Asked lord chaos

**indeed but it gives purpose he cant mold chakra as the others would but this also means he will have to train his body to go beyond his limit as for the chakra does it really matter if he cant control it ? .. its not like in any other of our tries he has had good chakra control he learns it when he is older than 14 it will be fine** said destiny

**with this the meeting is over we will regroup again when they awaken on their 14 birthday to unlock their powers,train them and prepared them for the new mission ** said lord Creator as the other 3 entities left the room .. and he went to his throne **Lets see how this develops **he said as he took a drink ….

on konoha the years went by : naruto grow like a normal kid even though since the age of 5 he wasn't able to join the training like his sisters as explain to him by his father it was because their abilities were " special " and needed to be monitored from a early age … his mother was training them .. also it was at this age that he was cast aside by his family .. his sisters were named the heirs of his clans .. the uzumaki and the newly formed clan namikaze since their father was a powerful shinobi there was a law that allow a powerful shinobi to create a clan so on the records he was strip of his right as the eldest son therefore cast away by man he also had lost the chance to claim his birthright but he will find out a few years later ….

. ..at the age of 6 he found might guy .. weird guy but naruto started to learn a few things from him like using weights and conditioning his body to be ready for the time he entered the academy, he also got a few training tips from the 3rd hokage who he calls old man or grandpa mostly about patience on combat and to think on his feet .. he was also taught by tsunade even thought he couldn't copy or use her super strength or even use chakra correctly he learn to focus his strength gained by training with guy .. he also learn from jiraiya a little bit mostly to hide in plain sight since he always took him in SPY missions to do " research " on the bathhouses …

which always get them in trouble with the 3 redheads ….. the 2 little ones mikoto and misaki were always caring and loving to his big brother but on this occasions .. well he always regretted following his godparent .. as for jiraiya .. well that's a different story .. kushina always went to look for tsunade so they could .. " TEACH HIM " a lesson in modesty

at the age of 7 what made the most impression was to see a 4 meteors coming to earth 1 had fallen nearby the village around 60 km away from it the memory of that night has been something he couldn't take out no matter what he felt a called on that night as if a part of him was calling out and how right he was but not that it matter it will be a few years before he could understand what that feeling was

when he was 8 something special and different happen he was training mostly to increase his strength since his chakra didn't work properly he was always told that with training it might get better and like always he sneak on the forest outside the village that day he found a red horse he had heard of the beast a lot its been a few years since he started to hear about the red horse that attack everyone in sight he was scared that day but he always had this urge deep down to touch it to ride it ..

the horse look at him and in every breath he took it was as if it was fire coming out of his nose

naruto look at the horse evading his charge once .. a second time time a third time but on the fourth he just stood his ground he knew he wasn't strong enough to stop it even if he tried his hardest but he couldn't help it he just stood there holding his own as the red horse just charge at him he close his eyes

I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU he said and started thinking how his family was gonna kill him after his godmother fix him on the hospital …but the pain never came the horse had stop in front of him after that every time he sneak out of the village to train in the forest the horse always show himself he had tried to bring him home but the horse always choose to stay on the forest

he always went to train or think to the same place outside the village he was a bit of a outcast he didn't care much about people the ones he cared about can be counted with his fingers those were mostly his sisters his parents, godparents the ramen old guy, his daughter and grandpa sarutobi he was polite they had train him since early age in manners but he had a bad reputation mostly for picking other people fights everywhere he go …

those were mostly rescuing girls ….

like a time he found 3 kids hitting a hyuga … ( which end up as a creepy stalker .. )

or the time he saves a pink hair girl ( SCREAMING MONSTER . but he will find that later on )

or the time he found a girl unconscious after trying a new type of explosion tag on the forest that had 2 buns on her head that make her look like a mouse …  
Or the time he fought 3 guys on a visit his father did to suna to start a alliance … he found a blond girl crying on a alley she had heard about how people talk about his brother he just stay with her as she cried on his shoulder till they were found by the anbu looking for her ..

back on konoha he didn't have many friends .. well more like he didn't want them too many guys after his sisters .. and he didn't like that 1 bit …. like the time he knock the inuzuka for telling her sisters they were gonna be his one day since he was a alpha .. many were surprise at this since no 1 knew he had training or that he could even fight or the times he beat civilian kids for calling his sisters tomatoes .. he hated that their hair was beautiful on his eyes and so time went on …

on his ninth birthday he had one of his greatest disappointments he found out that his sisters were the heirs … all 3 of them were trained since early age to know about clans and laws

so for him being the oldest this was a huge blow to his self esteem also the first time he notice the 7 on his chest .. after the party had ended he went to talk to his parents and he found them on the study it was late on the night and that end up like this ...

Naruto : FATHER I NEED TO KNOW WHY … im I not the oldest ? Isn't my right to lead the clan when im old enough?

Both minato and kushina look at each other …

My son you need to understand this is for your sisters you have learn the laws and will enter the academy next year they need to be protected by the clan laws I know it might be unfair to you but we need to do it this way or everyone will try to force a marriage marriage with them for the uzumaki blood said minato ..

please forgive us but we ask you to understand said kushina with tears on her eyes

the reason why they had done this was to protect the girls and since the council knew of the seal on naruto no 1 will try to force anything on that side but the girls were a different matter

naruto look at them in sadness an anger his blue eyes full of life now were full of anger

So im the sacrifice then .. just like everyone's whispers on the village im the failure of the family now you just made it official I understand

when he left the room kushina finally broke in tears on his husband shoulder  
What have we done! We seal his fate when he was 1 and now we take his birthright what kind of monsters are we

minato: Im sorry but this was the only way to protect the girls I know he will understand when hes old enough

and as the old saying goes .. the road to hell is paved with good intentions …..

they didn't notice that naruto had heard about the seal since he had stay on the wall beside the door crying in silence …... but when he heard about the seal his anger had made it show itself a number 7 on his chest surrounded but a black circle on the shape of flames ….

as he made his way to his room he found the door of his sisters room open they were sleeping already  
Well if its to protect them is fine ..  
He loved his sisters they were always with him they had tried to convince their parent to allowed him to join their training but they were rejected time and time again 

I swear ill protect you both ill become strong ill beat fate. he said as he left to his room to sleep with a new resolution on life he will show them all the power of a failure


	7. Chapter 7 10 Years Shall Pass

Disclaimer .. I dont own the characters or the stories … this Is just my imagination running wild ..

things to think about are that sorry for the delay but I been reading a lot of fanfics looking for a way to make my story more easy to read I been seeing many different styles so in the incoming chapters we may experiment a bit to see which one feels more natural

**Lords of Existence ..**

**Bijuu**

_flashbacks _

_"" __( will be use for what the character say )_

_\- - - - - ( will be use for changes of scenery )_

Chapter 7. 10 years shall pass ….. …..

and so a year has pass since that night … a year full of books, hard work, blood and wonders !

And so here we are in the middle of a library .. what are we doing u might ask well there's a certain blonde reading books he found on the lowest level of the Uzumaki Namikaze mansion …

their basement was transformed into a library a few years before they were born it was filled with knowledge brought from the ruins of The Village Hidden On The Whirlpools knowledge that in many other universes might as well have been lost but not on this one … stories , fairy tales , lost knowledge of ancient civilizations who knows what is there ..

" I wonder if I can learn this " said naruto looking at the scroll " but for this I will need a different kind of blade a katana can be used but it wont be right it needs something bigger heavier maybe mousy's (1) grandpa can make it " thought naruto as he lay the scroll on the table it had a lost style of combat single sword with a double handed blade war style said the scroll at the top below it were many scroll on sealing .. as naruto had started to learn as much as he could about the sealing arts

" I like this style but the trade of defense for offense leave oneself open to a counter " said naruto to himself as he went to the kitchen of the mansion for something to drink he had been in the library for a few hours. as he was getting himself some orange juice he look trough the window …

" Come on girls this cant be all you have " said kushina to mikoto and misaki as she send the chakra chains to pull both girls to try and knock them out ..

" But mom ! we have been doing this for 2 hours we are tired ! " said misaki as she cut the chain with her black katana covered on chakra …

"no ifs or buts young lady I wont have a fan girl on my house nor a weak daughter !" Said kushina on a demanding tone …

"we are not fangirls or weak girls mother And ill prove it ! Lightning style : Thunder fist " as she cut the chakra chain with her fist

" good girls ! Show me what you can do one more attack and ill let you girls rest ! But give it everything you have ~! " said the red demon on a sweet but terrifying tone as she launch herself toward the girls with her sword and 9 chains moving as if they were tails

" I wonder if they consider me weak " said naruto to himself as he was watching them train trough the window

\- - - - - - – - - - – - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - – - - - -

now back on the improvised training ground behind the house …

the girls had dodge the charge of the red demon but the chains had send them flying towards the trees...

" arghhh! " both scream " come on ! A little pain now will save your life's later on ! " Kushina said

"mikoto lets try it ! " okay ! " she answer as she started to do hand signs " I wont be able to do anything after I use this technique be sure to hit her !" as she finish her hand signs and put her hands on the floor " lightning style : static wave ! " as the lightning move trough the ground towards kushina

she didn't have time to think as she jump to evade the wave of electricity it was at this moment that she knew what they had planned as she heard " Fire style: Fire slash !" and she use the chains to stop the black blade coated on fire and send her flying toward her sister

"good ~! your getting better on your teamwork but its not enough yet ! But let finish the training for today " said kushina as she started to walk towards the house with both girls following her at a slower pace as they were exhausted

" now get clean up and ready while ill get some ramem from ichirakus brb~! " said kushina as she exit the house as the girls enter the kitchen they saw naruto walking towards the stairs that lead towards the basement library " naru !" , " big brother " said mikoto and misaki " I left some juice and cookies for you on the kitchen table ill be on the basement till dinner " said naruto as he went down the stairs

" okay~! " both girls answer as they made their way to the kitchen

"Do you think he is alright?" said misaki to mikoto with sadness in her voice as she remember the fiasco of a few days ago on their 10 birthday

"no he isn't I can see it in his eyes full of sadness and anger " said mikoto as she remember that night …

_Flashback ! _

_The party was at the end … time to open the presents, presents were open thanks had been exchange the triplets had been happy even naruto that normally stays away from the festivities but that would not last long .. _

_it was the time for the gift from their godparents …. each had a scroll for the summons they own .. and besides them was katsuyu from the slugs and fukusaku the elder toad .._

" _now as is tradition between the summoners and their children normally we will only have them sign the toad scroll but tsunade has talked to the slug council of elders and they had allowed katsuyu to determine if they are worthy of the honor of summoning them in battle " said minato as the people in the party started to cheer for them _

_the 3 of them were surprise never they had thought the chance of been able to sign the summoners scroll would be this early they knew the chance of signing it was high since their father was on the toad scroll but the slug .. now that took it to another level abilities wise they were confident all 3 of them _

_but they things that are inevitable  
as the girls had sign the scroll it was naruto's turn …_

" _come here naruto " said fukusaku as he look at him to examine if he was worthy and beside him was katsuyu mikoto had gotten the frog contract and misaki the slug  
the first to speak was katsuyu … " I have know about you from tsunade naruto but im sorry you cant sign the contract with the slugs your chakra control problem makes you not fit to fight side by side with us I am deeply sorry " as she disappeared with a puff of smoke …_

_the tension on the room could be cut with a knife .. the silence was broken as fukusaku hop on naruto's shoulder and started to gather natural energy _

" _maybe I can be a toad summoner like father " naruto thought _

" _your chakra reserves are 3 times greater than they should that is amazing on itself but … the problem lies with our control naruto. By using senjutsu I have checked your body and I have to be blunt .. while you have the chakra in abundance your body is not able to mold it and use it effectively therefore your are unfit to be our summoner im sorry " said fukusaku as he hop to were jiraiya was to grab the scroll and disappeared on a puff of smoke .. _

_flashback off ! …_

"Lets go get clean mom will be angry if we are not ready misaki " said mikoto as they finish the cookies and went to take a shower …

\- - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

meanwhile as kushina exit the house … " shadow clone ! … go get the ramen ill go to the tower "

said kushina as the clone went to ichiraku's while she was running towards the tower with news that might change how things are developing for the girls

" I need to speak with my husban " tols kushina to the secretary outside the minato's office ….

" he is on a meeting at the moment with master jiraiya and lord hiruzen and ask not to be disturbed lady kushina " anwer the secretary ..

"tell him is a S class emergency also that hes awaken … he will understand "

as the secretary did as she was told .. the door open and she run inside ….

" minato put the security seal and close this room off we need to talk " said kushina as minato turn on the seals and soundproof the room

"what do you mean when you said hes awaken kushina ? " said jiraiya with hiruzen and minato beside him

"exactly what it means the fox is awaken I notice today as we were training as we went for the last attack their eyes turn red for a second .. both of them " said kushina with fear in her eyes

"this is unexpected .. even you were older the first time you draw from the fox chakra " said hiruzen as he put his pipe down …

" I know you better than anyone I know that face ! what are you planning to do my love " said minato to kushina

"im going into the seal tonight I have to be sure that the fox is sleep they wont be able to control the fox they are too young if it is awake ill increase the seals resistance to block him until they are at least 14 -15 and their bodies are able to hold the fox chakra "answer kushina with the 3 of then nodding in acceptance of the plan they knew that kushina was the best for the job since she knew what to expect from the fox after been his host for so long ..

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

meanwhile on the basement/ library of the namikaze household …

there he was .. reading a scroll on sealing theory while waiting for the 3 minutes the instant ramen needed to be ready ..

"so by using a chakra absorption seal on the blade i might be able to coat it in chakra to increase the damage interesting "said naruto as he was already preparing the blade specifications …

in the last year he had been training more outside on the forest than before

he always had time since the girls were always training with their mother and their father was always busy being hokage .. that no one had realized half the time they thought he was on the basement he was in fact in the forest training himself with training swords and target practice but not today …

today he was creating the specification of a new blade since the practice blade he had taken from the house were useless for the style he needed the one he had found on a scroll on this very library war style …

" uhuhu ramen ! " he said as he started to eat his ramen …. and started to remenber whats been happening this year … like the sicko uchiha slaughter his clan except 1 ( who become emo )

then remenbering about something unbelievable they had found the meteor that drop a few years ago but the surprise they found was something out of this worls inside the crystal meteor was a blade inside

they had tried to pull it out and examine it but nothig could cut the crystal rumor was it they had made a laboratory on top of it to examine the crystal to see if they could coull the sword out of the crystal same result happen on the other 3 " I wish I could know what the others meteors have " thought naruto as the info on them was not release

later on that night after eating and going to bed …...

kushina had gone into misaki's bedroom to check on the seal on her daughter she went to her due to the yin side being the manifestation of the dark side of the kyubi .. as she put her hand on her forehead she concentrated on the seal and enter into her mindscape

what she found was unexpected there should be a cage but what she found was a maze the walls fill with books .. she was on a library maze

"what the hell is going on here where is the cage what happen to the seal " she said as her mind race into every possible situation that could have change the seal from his original form

as she walk trough the maze she had walk towards the center after a few minutes of walking she saw a man with a black suit, black hair and white skin reading a book on a desk as she aproach him he put the book down and with his eyes closed he said

**Welcome kushina its been a while since the last time we saw each other ** said the main on the suit

"who are you and what are you doing inside this seal where is the cage and where is the kyubi !" she ask

**who do you think I am ? The toothfairy ? Im inside a seal on your daughters belly and I know who you are, what you done until 10 years ago, this clues should tell you who I am ** he said …

"NO! it cant be not you! how are you awake why is this place a library how long have you been awake ! " she said as she launch her chains to restrain the dark figure in front of her

**hahahahhahahahaha you figure it out ! Im happy to see you again !**he said as he open his red eyes and move between the chain just to grab her by the throat and push her to the wall **we meet again my old vessel as for how I am awake is easy I never went to sleep I been awake on the seal since day 1 **

he said as he toss her to the other side on the room … **you should be grateful to chaos this is as much damage I can do to you at the moment if it were up to me ill destroy your soul or maybe devour it just for the hell of it but this stupid seal wont let me .. so why are you here you came to chain me with those things of yours ? **

She was scared never in her life she thought she would had to meet this monster again without a cage in between his power in this place was overwhelming even with the restrain of the seal she knew this was the monster of her nightmares the very demon she held on her gut for so long and now her daughter had to endure him this was

**THE NINE TAILED FOX **

**woow you are scared of me aren't you, come on that was just a love tap if it were up to me you'll be already dead and your soul would be on my gut but there are things to talk about more important than eating you alive ** he said as he went to his desk and grab his book

"why are you free on this place " she asked the demon

**I am not free this is the form the seal took after talking to one of the lords of creation on the night I was sealed inside your daughter **said the fox as he show her the belt that had the seal **I cant do anything that cant harm her nor made her choose my side this seal is powered not by anything a human can do this seal was made by one of the lords of creation Lord CHAOS you guys were lucky that night but enough about that why are you here kushina **

"im here to seal you even further !" she said as her hand touch the ground and 4 of her chains struck the ground on the fourth cardinal points … "ill increase the power of the seal so you cant do a thing for the next 5 to 6 years " she said as the seal matrix appeared on the ground beneath her before it broke ….

**You are a fool .. you think you can modify something created by a primordial being ? **He said to her as he went back to read his book and change the page he was on **you should stop doing that is getting boring you think chaos would have made a weak seal ? No this is way stronger than anything you cant do he even remove the weakness yours had when you gave birth but enough of you , we need to talk you , your mate and me know what happen that night you have to be prepared when the uchiha comes back to kill him ! A good uchiha is a dead uchiha ! Ill do my best to prepare the girl ill even teach her if I have to just prepare her she need to be trained but don't forget one thing family is the only people you can count on … ** as he finish kushina started to be force out of the seal but not before listening to the last thing the fox had to say …

**Beware don't make the wrong choices with your kits … **

"MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " she scream as she came back to reality

"mom is everithing ok" said misaki in a sleepy tone … "yes sweety go back to bed I have to talk to your dad " as she run out of the room to look for minato

"what happen ! Why are you screaming your gonna wake everyone up " said minato as he hug kushina close to him as he noticed something was seriously wrong with her, carrying her like a princess they went to their room close and close the door

"HES AWAKE!" .. she said …

"Whos awake !" ask minato thinking he might have to punish one of his children for being awake so late

** " THE NINE TAILED FOX "**

**authors note …. **

**(1) **mousy as in a pet name .. little mouse for the 2 buns that make tenten look like Minnie mouse …

lightning style : static wave ! : is just to stun its targets think on it as a wide range stun technique

Lightning style : Thunder fist : a fist covered in lightning not really powerful technique lets leave as a D class technique

Fire style: Fire slash : the sword get coated on fire before is send to the target as a arc of fire ( imagine getsuga tenshou but with fire and not as powerful ) C class technique

the blade design will be on the my profile !


End file.
